The End for Now
by mende5525
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for my last total drama island fan fic. Of course All Duncan/Courtney. Romance, humor, whatever, fill free to read. Thank you all!
1. Author's note

A/N: I probably think about it way too much, but Total Drama Island always gets me thinking and I always get new ideas for my favorite couple Duncan and Courtney. This will probably be the last couple of stories I'll do for them because I have another story that I still have to complete for Teen Titans and then I need to start a sequel to another story for Teen titans as well. But don't worry my fellow readers, by the time they start airing Total Drama Action here in America (I'm so jealous of Canada) I'll probably be back with fresh stories.

Anyway here's just a bunch of one-shots to keep those of you happy. These one shots are just a basic over all view of their love hate relationship and how I see it. Some stories will be humorous while others will be more romantic. Each story is a little longer than the last so enjoy! I'm also sorry if I made any grammatical errors but I did kind of do all this rather fast.

P.S. To anyone who has reviewed my D+C stories, thank you very much with all my heart.

* * *

We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.

-Anonymous


	2. Uptight

The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring.

-Shawna Waltemyer  
(single divorced mother of 2)

**Uptight**

"Are you a virgin?"

Deep brown eyes met with turquoise ones, full of tension and hostility. "Excuse me?" asked the preppy brunette to the green haired criminal.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Duncan again watching her body language closely. He didn't really care one way or another…well that wasn't entirely true…but still the whole point of the question was to piss her off and she knew it. That was just his way of flirting with her, his way of loosening her up.

"I'm not dignifying that question with a response," Courtney said turning back to her book. He had been bugging her for about half an hour ever since today's challenge. All she had wanted to do was relax by the lake with a good story, but of course Duncan just had to get a rise out of her at least once before the day was out.

Duncan just scoffed poking her in the arm. "Obviously you still are because it's clear no one's popped your cherry, you're uptight as hell."

Courtney slammed her book closed and looked ready to pummel him with it. "It's not a matter of my virginity or lack of one," said Courtney looking him dead in the eyes. "**It's the fact that I have to deal with a self-centered, egotistical, narcissistic, repulsive, intellectually challenged, rebellious, immoral, annoying jackass all the time!"**

By the time Courtney was done she had run out of breath and hand it inhale and exhale deeply to calm back down before she punched Duncan in the face. However her anger quickly simmered down to guilt when she thought she might've actually hurt his feelings.

"Oh Duncan I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying…I…"

Duncan just smiled. "No it's OK; I'm the one who's sorry. I was all wrong."

Courtney smiled back at him and suddenly remembered what she liked about him so much. Underneath it all he really was a good guy.

"I was wrong about your being virgin the reason to your being uptight. I think I might have found the real problem." Duncan suddenly reached behind him and pulled out what seemed to be a wooden pole.

"What's that?" Courtney asked now completely confused.

"It's the pole from your butt!" laughed Duncan immaturely, having gotten the best of Courtney again.

Courtney suddenly remembered what she hated about him so much. She ripped the pole out of his hand and started hitting him with it.

"OW! OW!" grunted Duncan getting up. "What? What did I do?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"Uptight huh? We'll see whose uptight when I stick this pole up your- ''

"C'mon princess," said Duncan trying to run as fast as he could. "I was just-OW!"

Courtney ran after the Duncan, all the while feeling more carefree then feeling uptight. Again she remembered what she liked about him so much, he helped her loosen up.


	3. Control

"Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with.

-I have no idea who said this

**Control**

"You always follow the rules," said Duncan to Courtney.

"You always have to break them," Courtney argued back.

It was one thing Duncan was good at for very personal reasons. Reasons he couldn't tell anybody or else they'd look at him with sympathetic eyes and try to tell him to get in touch with his inner feelings or some crap like that. He broke the rules because all his life he had been chained by them. His entire family, all of them, serving as police officers. That's all they expected of him too, to just be like everyone else and have no flaws. They only saw him for who he could be and it was enough to anger him and make him rebel and go against everything they stood for. He wanted to live life and be part of the action. Not miss out on things by worrying about looking good or playing it safe or even obeying the law. Landing in juvenile hall was something that both disgusted and angered his family and he liked it. It gave him control in his life and maybe that's all it was about.

Sometimes he didn't know why he liked Courtney when it was obvious she was one for being everything he went against.

Courtney however lived the way she did for very personal reasons as well. Many people saw her overachieving as being brought on by pushy or over expecting parents, but the truth was her family couldn't care less. They expected nothing from her and therefore made Courtney bitter and committed to proving herself and showing everyone that she was more than just a failure or reject. She would not be dissapointed or regret how she lived, she would make it count. She wanted to have morals, she wanted goals, she wanted to show her family she was better than them. She liked that they hated her success, that they envied her determination and drive when they had none. It gave her control, control of her future, a future better than the one her family would ever even consider.

So why him? Why of all people did she like the one person who seemed to want to throw away his life and didn't care if he failed?

Maybe the truth was that they both saw something inside each other, in all their differences they were really the same.

Duncan wanted to see Courtney's rebellious side because he knew it was there, and Courtney wanted to see the good side of Duncan because she knew it was there. They were both fighting for control of each other because they were threatened by eachother. Both trying to control what they had no control of at all. They couldn't control who they were or what happened in their lives any more then they could stop falling in love with each other. If it were really all that simple she wouldn't be with him in a fish cabin right now.

"Feel like ditching this stuff for some peanut butter and jam?"

Whatever had occurred then after really didn't matter, because for once in both their lives they were completely free of control because whatever feeling they had for each other took control all on its own.


	4. Red Cheeks

To often, we lose sight of lifes simple pleasures. Remember, when someone annoys you it takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, BUT, it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and bitch-slap that mother.... upside the head. Pass it on...

? ?

**Red Cheeks**

It wasn't an argument up for discussion. It was obvious to everyone that she liked him. The only trick was getting her to admit it. Only problem was she was so damn stubborn and probably even too proud to admit it. Someone like Courtney was all about appearance and probably thought she was above Duncan. She had told him as much.

But the thought of them even being in a relationship as a bad idea was one of the many reason he wanted one. Don't you always want what you can't-or shouldn't-have?

But another reason Duncan knew Courtney liked him was because she was aware of it. She knew all too well how much he liked her and that scared her. The very thought of falling in love with anyone was scary but perhaps even more for her because she knew how possible it was for her to actually fall in love with Duncan. He knew he needed to break those walls down if she was ever going to love back, and for her he was willing to go the extra limit. Besides the fact that she pushed him away actually turned him on.

"Come on! You know you want me." He said looking at her slyly.

Courtney rolled her eyes trying to finish eating her food (if you could call it food). "I'm not admitting anything when there's nothing to admit." Damn this guy was persistent! Most guys who had had crushes on her in the past had given up at this point.

"You're such a liar. And you call me bad," said Duncan tossing his uneaten food in the trash and sitting back down in front of her.

Courtney also threw her food away and couldn't help but have curiosity get the best of her. "Why does it even matter if I like you? Why don't you try stalking someone like Gwen or Heather?"

Duncan smirked. "I only want to stalk you princess."

Courtney couldn't help but shudder, she wasn't sure if it was out of its creepiness or actually being flattered. "As romantic as that sounds I still don't see why you need to make your ego any bigger than it already is."

Duncan made a strange face at her. "What? You think this about me and how many women I can get to fall in love with me?"

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Well isn't it?"

Duncan scoffed and scooted closer to her. "If I wanted every woman in the world to be in love with me I would've accomplished that by now."

Courtney made a disgusted face before getting up to leave, already knowing Duncan would follow. "So what's it all about then?," she asked once they were outside.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Duncan looking at her as if she were stupid.

"Not really."

Duncan sighed in frustration. "I don't want every woman in the world to be in love with me, just you!"

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him completely taken off guard. "Why?" she asked completely afraid of the answer.

"Because I think I can love you better than anyone else, and I think you can love me better then anyone else. Even if you are an uptight, opinionated, little prep," he added the insult so as too not sound so corny in all his rambling.

Courtney ignored the insult at the end. "So…Wh-what! You think just because you annoy me enough and convince me enough that I like you that I'll actually like you?"

Duncan nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that. But we both know I don't need to convince you of anything do I?"

Before Courtney could even stop it from happening her cheeks went bright red, so bright Duncan couldn't help but poke fun at her for it. "You're blushing."

**"I am not you asshole!"**" yelled Courtney really mad that he was making it even harder for her to keep her feelings inside. There was no way she was going to make it that easy for him. He was going to have to try a lot harder than that to make her admit she liked him. Somehow though she had a feeling he was up to it. It made her happy and angry at the same time, maybe he'd actually win. She started to stomp away before she had to deal with anymore of this embarrassment.

"Love you too babe." Duncan knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't stop himself from giving her ass a good slap as she walked past him. He smiled wide as she shrieked and grabbed her bottom tenderly.

"If your cheeks weren't red before they are now," said Duncan obviously meaning _those _cheeks. Suddenly Duncan was met with a very powerful stinging pain across his face.

"So are yours," said Courtney leaving him with a red hand print on his cheek. And I do mean the face cheek.


	5. Water and Fire

You couldn't get a clue during the clue mating season in a field full of horny clues if you smeared your body with clue musk and did the clue mating dance.

Edward Flaherty

**Water and Fire**

Water

She had just been thirsty, that was all. It was the middle of the night and all she needed was a glass of water. She should've noticed the lights were still on in Chefs kitchen, she should've heard him leave his cabin, but no, it had been a complete accident to run into him.

Courtney was in a thin white cotton shirt and pajama bottoms with her glass of water in her hand when she noticed Duncan's green head buried in the fridge. She realized he hadn't even noticed her enter as he continued to steal food, she also realized the lock around the fridge had been picked.

She was about to yell at him for getting into trouble and possibly getting kicked off the entire game for messing with the ex-military cook's stuff. However Courtney's insults were caught in her throat when she finally saw his entire body, which had, up until now, been mostly covered up by the refrigerator door.

He was in nothing in his boxers and it took Courtney completely off guard at just how hot he really was. She felt her knees shake as she took it all in. His toned chest, his ripped abs, his strong arms…

Courtney shook er head and tried to run out of there but ran into a table sending her glass of water all over her chest.

"Princess?" asked Duncan with a mouth full of food. "What are you doing here?"

Courtney continued to stand there completely frozen until her anger set in and she turned fully around to face the juvenile delinquent. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here Duncan, other than stealing food from Chef's kitchen?"

When she didn't get a response and just a stupid stare she got even angrier. "I mean are you trying to get yourself kicked off the island? Do you honestly think Chef won't murder you? I was just here getting a drink of water, but you were here looking for another way to end up in prison right?"

Duncan still didn't say anything and it was starting to annoy Courtney. It was also annoying her that he wasn't even looking directly at her, but rather standing there like a statue completely transfixed on her chest which made even less sense being her shirt completely covered her up.

So what was he staring at?

Courtney suddenly remembered that she had spilled her water all over herself, mostly her chest, and her shirt was made of thin white material, and she wasn't waering a bra!

"AH!" screamed Courtney covering herself up.

She looked up at Duncan completely appalled who did nothing but grin devilishly. "Well thanks for the show princess," he said grabbing a soda and saluting her. "Gives me something to dream about later."

She just wanted some water. Figures water would reveal all of her to him! She knew she would regret this wet mess the rest of her life.

Duncan walked back to his cabin thinking water was his new best friend.

* * *

Fire

Camp Wawanakwa wasn't all that bad. Sure it's crappy little beach wasn't much but at least it was better than no beach at all.

All the girls and guys had decided some much needed down time was in order. They all went off to get into their swimming gear. One girl however was having problems.

"My bathing suit is completely ruined," whined the CIT in training. She had been getting her bathing suit out of one the dresser draws when the suit had caught on a lose nail and ripped. Stupid cheap furniture!

"Oh don't worry about it Court," said Bridgette trying to comfort her friend. "I'm sure we can get you another one," she offered.

"Where?" asked Courtney depressingly.

Suddenly Sadie piped up. "Oh I think Lindsey has a bunch of bathing suits with her."

Katie nodded enthusiastically. "Oh I know, I saw some of them and they are all so stylish. You should totally ask her for one."

Courtney wasn't so sure that was a good idea. She'd also seen some of Lindsey's clothing and it wasn't very discrete. However Courtney could already feel the heat of the sun burning on her skin. It was like an oven outside, but being inside was like being on fire. She needed to cool down.

She sighed before finally giving in. "Alright, let's go find Lindsey."

The guys finally saw the girls coming out and joining them to hangout. While all the guys were checking out most of the girls (as most guys naturally do) Duncan was searching for one in particular. He was surprised to find the self appointed leader, big mouthed, CIT was not among the girls.

He scratched his head before approaching Bridgette and asking. "Where's Courtney?"

Bridgette was about to answer when all of a sudden Lindsey jogged out. "I'm here everyone! She'll be coming out soon, wait till you see her! Let's start tanning!"

"I think Courtney will be showing up soon now," said Bridgette smiling strangely.

Duncan didn't understand what was going on until he saw Courtney walking toward him in what obviously wasn't her regular bathing suit.

Courtney walked up to the beach nervously in one of Lindsey's bikinis, that was far more revealing than her own. Hers had only showed partial cleavage while in Lindsey's she felt like she was about to pop out. Her bottoms had also covered up much of hips while Lindsey's were really low. The bikini was a string bikini that had a deep purple look and actually went well with Courtney's skin tone.

Either way though Courtney was glad she wouldn't be burning up in the stuffy cabins and actually relax with everyone else.

As Courtney walked up to the beach she noticed Duncan staring at her. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt like she was on fire again but in a different way. If only he could see himself now. Talk about having a guy whipped. It actually amused her at just how obvious he was.

As she walked by the pierced up, loud mouth, rebel she couldn't help but be happy for her damaged bathing and Lindsey's choice for her new bathing suit.

"Hey Duncan, you keep standing here with your mouth hanging open you'll get sun burn," Courtney chided him smiling deviously.

Duncan snapped out of his trance and tried to play it cool. "Yeah whatever."

Throughout the rest of the day Duncan continued to watch Courtney as she bounced, swam, and ran around in her new outfit right in front of him, knowing he would do nothing but continue to stare, and sure enough he got sunburn for forgetting his sun block. He new it was going to sting like hell later and she wasn't going to let him forget it.

Courtney watched as Duncan continued to burn thinking fire was her new best friend.

* * *

A/N: Purpose behind this was water and fire being opposites and Duncan and Courtney being opposites, but in the end they both just work well together. ; )


	6. Cherry Stem Test

* * *

Love - a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker.

Anonymous

**Cherry Stem Test**

Courtney had no idea what was going on. All she knew was everyone was in one cabin because the boys supposedly had something going on. With guys you could only imagine.

Courtney walked in to find just about everyone there, even Heather, who seemed to hate everyone, was making herself comfortable on one of the beds. Everyone seemed to be circled around something and Courtney had to actually stand on her tip toes to see what all the guys were sitting around.

Her eyes shot open in surprised to see the guys were sitting around a huge bowl of cherries. she walked to one of the beds and made herself comfortable with Bridgette and Gwen.

"What's going on?" asked Courtney with even more confusion when she saw the guys putting the stems of the cherries in their mouths.

Geoff, who was sitting right in front of her looked up and answered, "We found some cherries in Chef's kitchen."

Courtney rolled her eyes. Of course any decent food on the island was all hidden away and locked up in chef's kitchen. She wasn't surprised to learn the guys had stolen from his kitchen, **again! **No doubt being led by Duncan as always.

Courtney glanced over at Duncan who was searching the bowl for the just the right cherry. She still didn't know what it was about him that she liked. He was rude, rebellious, annoying, and...handsome.

Courtney shook her head, she tried so hard to convince everyone that she didn't like him and couldn't screw that up now. She went back to talking to Geoff.

"I see that you guys **stole **the cherries," she said throwing a glare at Duncan who only smirked at her. "But why are you eating the stems?"

"Oh!" gasped Geoff with realization. "Cody said he could tie a knot in less then 30 seconds, but I bet I can get one in less than 20."

"No way man," piped in Owen. "I bet I'll get it in less then 10 seconds."

Duncan suddenly threw down a couple of dollars along with a candy bar. "Oh you girls want to place bets huh? Well bring it on because I'm about to take everything you got."

All the guys immediately jumped in a started adding things to the pile. Courtney looked over at Bridgette in disbelief. "Isn't this test more of a girl thing?"

Bridgette just shrugged her shoulders. "Guys love anything that has to do with competition." Even courtnye couldn't argue with that.

Gwen nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah but I'm betting half of them can't even do it."

Trent suddenly looked at her with a devilish smirk on his face. Courtney knew the two really liked each other, she didn't know why they didn't just admit it and be together already! Courtney suddenly looked at Duncan who was staring at her. She quickly looked away, praying he didn't see the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Well I'm going to have to prove you wrong" Trent said to Gwen. He picked up his stem as did the rest of the guys. "Ready guys?" All the guys signaled off their eagerness and Trent started the count down. "One...Two...Three...GO!"

Courtney sighed out loud as all the guys stuffed their stems in their mouth and began twisting their faces in stupid expressions. "This is stupid." can't believe-"

**"Done!"**

Everyone gasped as Duncan pulled out a perfectly tied knot and held it high in victory. It probably hadn't even been more than 5 seconds and he was already finished with his knot. Courtney had to clamp her mouth shut before anyone saw her complete shock and surprise.

Owen was the first to speak. "Dude...How...?"

Duncan just smiled smugly and tossed the stem, and collected his prize. "What can I say? I'm very talented." He ended his sentence by wriggling his eyebrows at Courtney who tried to look away in disgust.

"Oh please," Courtney said giving him a dirty look. "You probably cheated, no one can tie a knot that fast"

Duncan just scoffed and looked at her coyly. "What? You think I cheated? Try me princess, let's see if you can beat my time," he challenged.

Courtney crossed her arms and glared down at him. "It's a stupid game that means absolutely nothing, anyone can tie a knot with their tongue and still be a bad kisser."

Duncan grinned at her and cocked an eyebrow. "You want to test that theory out?"

Courtney felt her heart speed up and her body tingle as Duncan locked his powerful gaze on her with intent. She couldn't help but want to know what it'd be like kissing him especially after the whole cherry stem knot tying competition. She was however keenly aware of everyone watching and quickly collected herself.

"Not even if you had the fastest time in the universe," she replied in a dangerous tone. The two of them continued to stare each other down.

"OK!" piped up Trent tying to break the tension. "Girls next!"

All the girls began to gather round the bowl and pick out there cherries. Courtney however fumbled with her hands nervously before getting up and making her way to the door.

"Hey where you going princess?" Duncan called after her. "You work your mouth enough to be good at this game."

This time Courtney's face went red with anger and she turned around to look at Duncan with annoyance. "I'm not going to waste my time playing some juvenile game...I'm going to my cabin" she felt a little bad about it since those cherries looked so good. She just **really** didn't want to do the test.

Duncan clicked his tongue before shaking his head and waving his hand in the air. "Fine, fine, whatever. **Don't the door hit your uptight butt on the way out!"**

Courtney left the cabin slamming the door so hard it fell off it's hinges and onto the floor.

* * *

Courtney was sitting on her bed reading a book when Bridgette suddenly walked in.

"Hey!" greeted Bridgette with a small bowl of cherries in her hand.

"Hey," said Courtney back placing her book down and sitting up eagerly hoping to get some cherries.

Bridgette sat next to her and sure enough, being the nice person she is, offered some of her cherries to Courtney.

"So who won for the girls?" asked Courtney popping a few cherries in her mouth.

"Gwen did believe it or not."

Courtney had to stop chewing for a second to see if her friend was being serious with her. "Really? I would've guessed Heather or Lindsey would've won a game like that." No one would say it out loud but it was pretty safe to say that Heather and Lindsey had probably been around the block.

Bridgette giggled reading Courtney's thoughts. "Yeah well...I thought you said it was a stupid game that didn't prove anything."

Courtney's mouth went dry and she stumbled over her words. "I-I'm just surprised...that's all" Courtney continued to eat more cherries while trying to avoid Bridgette's eyes.

Bridgette smiled coolly before replying "You can't do it can you?"

Courtney nearly choked on her cherry and looked at Bridgette wide eyed. "What! Of course I can do it1 Anyone can do it!"

Bridgette picked up a cherry and tore off the stem. "Prove it then," she said holding up the stem to Courtney's face.

Courtney looked at the stem and back at Bridgette but still didn't take it.

"Well?" asked Bridgette patiently.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "OK fine I can't do it. Never been able to and never will, big deal"

"Obviously it is a big deal if you were trying to hide it."

Courtney looked over at Bridgette annoyed. "Oh wow! Aren't you so smart," she seethed sarcastically.

Bridgette held up her hands defensively before leaving the bowl of cherries on the bed and getting up to leave. "Alright, alright no reason to get all snippy about it. I'm sure it doesn't mean you're a bad kisser." When Bridgette saw Courtney look at her doubtfully she added, "And I'm sure Duncan wouldn't think so either."

* * *

Courtney had been left alone in the cabin trying and trying again to tie a damn knot out of the stems, but always coming out with a soggy untied cherry stem. she was getting sick of this, and what was even more annoying was what Bridgette had said earlier. What had she meant when she said Duncan wouldn't think she was a bad kisser? Did that mean Duncan wanted to kiss her? Duncan did make an offer earlier but why did Bridgette seem to think that mattered to Courtney?

Courtney worked at the stem in her mouth nervously. Maybe it was more obvious than she thought that she liked Duncan. She had honestly tried not to like the criminal, but it was so hard. She had heard that opposites attract but this was just ridiculous. Most of all it was a huge lust factor that she had never experienced with any other guy as much, she was even more attracted to him than she was to Justin (Go figure).

Courtney only hoped that her desires wouldn't drive her to do something stupid.

"Hey princess!"

Courtney was so alarmed by his voice calling just outside the door that she accidentally knocked the bowl of cherry stems out of her hand and all over the bed, she quickly spit the one out in her mouth and tried to cover up the mess but it was too late once she heard the cabin door open and close.

"What?!" Courtney yelled glaring at him trying to cover up the mess with her body.

Duncan looked over her shoulder and lifted one eyebrow in question. "What are you doing?"

Courtney felt her entire face heat up. "Nothing! What do you want?"

"What's with the mess? Mommy and Daddy didn't teach her highness proper table manners."

Courtney sneered at his coy and smirking face. "I-I just...I wasn't..."

Suddenly it occurred to Duncan what she had been doing. "You were doing the cherry stem test! You little hypocrite!"

"I was not!"

Duncan didn't believe her even the slightest. "Oh you so were! And by the looks of it you can't do it. You must be a bad kisser then princess."

Courtney's mouth dropped. It was on thing to have the man you secretly admire insult you, but it was another when he insulted what he didn't know. Sure she was a good girl, sure she was a little uptight, but a bad kisser? Courtney knew one test couldn't take that away from her and she wasn't about to let some stupid game have Duncan thinking that either,

"I am so a good kisser." Courtney claimed now closer then ever to his face.

"Oh yeah?" asked Duncan fueled by the argument and the thrill of ticking her off.

""Yeah!" said Courtney now also ignited and feeling all those things that drew her to him.

"Prove it," dared Duncan being serious but not expecting her to do what she did next,

He expected a protest, a riot, an insult from her mouth. Instead he found her mouth on his in one hell of a kiss. He quickly found himself nearly over powered by her. He had usually kissed girls who needed more practice or technique or more passion, but Courtney knew what she was doing, she was confident and sure about herself, the very things he found so sexy about her. He let her lead the kiss until he tried taking over when all of a sudden she must've realized what she had done.

Courtney pulled away both panting and shaking. So much for not doing something stupid. All she had wanted to do was prove a point and was caught up in this stupid feeling she had for him. Now was the moment she might actually realize she was a bad kisser, she couldn't after all pass the cherry stem test.

Duncan stood there staring back at her in an awkward silence before saying, "That test is full of crap."


	7. To Be continued

Love is like a war:Easy to begin Hard to end!

-Ancient proverbs

**To Be Continued…**

'_Season two of this crap,'_ thought Duncan grumpily.

As crazy as it sounded, even to him, he actually didn't care about the money that much. If he could go back in time and make sure none of this happened he would've. It was this money they were all competing for that had ruined everything he had going for him.

All summer long he tried to get her to even feel a sliver of affection for him. Just when things were going good and he thought they could make it work she had turned on him and actually chose the money over helping him when he had hurt his ankle. He had to admit a million dollars was a lot of money and he really couldn't blame her, in fact he kind of admired her for it. She certainly had grown from the whole experience and was good turned bad, she had even taken a trick or two from him in being sneaky and underhanded.

But still he couldn't help but think that if that whole opportunity at winning a million dollars hadn't come along he would be with her right now. It was a living hell to miss her. It was an even bigger living hell to think of how long he would have to wait until he would get to see her again. What if she got over him? What if she moved on to some other guy?

Even worse what if he got over her? He kept a photo of her under his pillow to remind himself to be patient, but the wait was already wearing down on him and the new season hadn't even officially started. It seemed cruel that fate would allow him to be part of season two and not it a sign? They were fully dysfunctional from the start and probably the less likely of couples, but he couldn't help but believe that it was ultimately just right. But if it was so damn right why was he here and she wasn't?

Even if she wanted the money more than him he really didn't care because he wanted her more than anything else.

Duncan sighed before pulling his pillow over his face and looking at her photo again.

'_To be continued,'_ he thought hazily.

* * *

'_Season two and I'm not there,'_ thought Courtney bitterly.

Tomorrow everyone was going to be in a new location while she was stuck here with the rest of the losers. Figures how everyone who qualified hadn't even wanted to be part of it when she did. She wanted that money.

Well maybe deep down a part of her just wanted to go over all the drama again. Even though it had more lows then highs she couldn't help but marking Total Drama Island down as one of the craziest adventures of her life. Everything else seemed rather dull compared to what she experienced on this show. Especially thanks to a certain criminal, bad boy, who wasn't as tough as he led on.

Courtney couldn't help but feel guilty about earlier. Sure she had left Duncan alone with an injured ankle, but it was just the game, she wasn't about to pass up a million dollars. She was actually surprised at how much she was willing to sacrifice for something as materialistic as money. Was she really that selfish and shallow?

She felt her heart sink wondering if that's what Duncan thought of her,that she didn't care for him at all. But that wasn't true. She had done a good job of pushing him away all Summer and now that she realized how much he mattered to her she felt like she had officially screwed up.

What if he never forgave her? What if he wanted someone else?

Courtney couldn't blame him if he did. She had after all did nothing but push him away, insult, and lecture him. Not to mention they had nothing in common. He would probably be happier with someone more like him. That thought stabbed at her terribly. She wanted him to be happy, but happy with her.

Even if she wasn't the best for him he was the best for her.

Courtney huffed out of her bed ad called her lawyer. She could fix this. Did she still want the money? Yes, but that wasn't why she was doing this. All in all she was doing it to be with him, she couldn't risk waiting.

As she hung up her phone conversation with her lawyer, she laid back in her bed and picked up the little wooden skull on her night stand holding it carefully in her hand. It reminded her of all the work she was going to have to do to get into season two, but it would be worth it. Courtney sighed and put the skull away.

'_To be continued,'_ she thought hazily.

* * *

A/N: See you guys next season! D+C 4ever.


End file.
